seems_legit_studiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Master Wushu
Master Wushu '''was the man behind the founding of the Wushu Clan in 1185 AD. Biography '''Founding the Clan Inspiration Originated in China from a family of little affluence and a background of poor nobility, but this did not faze the young Wushu, who from a young age had ideas of becoming something greater than what was expected of him, he believed it was his destiny. Later in his life, he met a mysterious old man who told him he was a prophet and an old warrior. The old man told tales of a godly being that would one day find the Earth and bring "a new age" to the cosmos. Adjacent to this prophecy, the old man said that Wushu would have a role to play if he continued on this path. Wushu wished to learn more of his future, but the old man vanished leaving behind a manual. Wushu opened the manual recognizing that they were directions for new fighting styles with a philosophy attached to it. Wushu took this as the first sign of a greater path and founded what would be known a millennia later as the Wushu Clan. Influence in Japan Moving to Japan at the age of 33 with a small number of followers, Wushu settled in Kyoto and began training and teaching his students this new martial art and philosophy in a Temple he built himself. Over the years the Clan grew in size reaching heights of 500 members by the time Wushu turned 38. But a war with The Eternal Knighthood would set them back, a war that saw Wushu fall in battle to the first Eternal King, Sir James Arthur. With only 50 surviving members, the Wushu Clan went into exile for the next 200 years, growing and honing their abilities. By the year 1555, the Clan had well over 1000 members and a hierarchy set in place. They would fight more secret wars with the Knighthood but no faction seemed to gain any ground over the other. Legacy “He was the greatest man I ever had the pleasure of debating, dueling and ultimately killing. My contemplations often focus on what his thoughts really meant and whether his death was...predetermined. - Sir James Arthur on Master Wushu'' '' Even to this day, Wushu’s influence can be noticed through the Wushu Clan that he founded himself. A 30 foot statue of him stands at the gates of the Kyoto Temple that he built himself as well, a reminder of his greatness and honor. His life and teachings are legendary among clan’s men. In his life, Wushu never directly killed a person, something all future Daimyo’s are encouraged to mimic. Also, the abundant wisdom of Wushu which seemed extraterrestrial at times remains ingrained in not just the Clan, but Japan itself. A wise and honorable man with his palms on destiny itself, Wushu not only gained respect from his Clan members, but also from his enemies. Affecting and influencing the course of history, few are comparable to the stature of Master Wushu and likely even fewer will Master Wushu is remembered as the greatest martial artist and warrior that the Wushu Clan have ever had. Holding unbridled knowledge over all the fighting styles and being able to use any weapon purely on his natural ability, his skills with and without weaponry are unmatched. Wushu’s weapon of choice was a singular katana blade he crafted himself. A prophecy stemmed from this predicting that the final Daimyo in the end days would also utilize a single katana like Wushu did. Relationships Enemies * The Eternal Knighthood ** Sir James Arthur Category:Humans Category:Deceased Characters Category:Wushu Clan Members Category:Males Category:Daimyos